gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Megaman 14: Rise of Metallicade
Megaman 14: Rise of Metallicade is the 14th entry in the Classic series. It was published and developed by Capcom for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Wii U. Note: This article/idea is unfinished and any suggestions would be nice. Story It has been months since Wily has made an evil scheme and Megaman and Roll were enjoying the time off. Suddenly, a virus broke out infecting every robot Megaman has come into contact with. The robots were causing havoc and have claimed to be working for Dr. Cossack even though he is innocent. However, there is also a new robot named Metallicade and is attempting to stop the virus outbreak. Robot Masters & Weapons * Sleep Man - Sleep Man was designed for making pillows. He flies left and right pretty fast and you must slide to get under him while he's invulnerable. He'll fall asleep after a while which gives you the chance to hit him. His weakness is the Grave Builder where you can hit him with the blocks if placed right. His stage is themed around a night-time setting. Sleep Man's weapon, the Sleep Flash makes all the enemies on the screen be set into something called their sleep mode which closes their eyes (if they have any) and has Megaman have the ability to pass right through them invulnerably. Also, you can shoot fire only two shots at once instead of three after the flash use. * Grave Man - Grave Man was designed for graveyard and cemetery work. He rises Metalls from the ground that will shot and shortly come back down. His stage takes place in a futuristic graveyard. Grave Man's weapon, the Grave Builder allows Megaman to create a block to block off enemies' paths. The blocks can be destroyed with the Mega Buster in two shots. * Copy Man - Copy Man was created by Dr. Wily to copy abilities and looks. He disappears for a moment with a fade, he'll shortly appear behind Megaman and fire two buster shots and one charged shot. His stage takes place in a cyber-like green & black place. Copy Man's weapon, the Copy Flash allows Megaman to flash the screen whilst killing one enemy on the screen and the one closest to the player if there are multiple on the screen. * Venom Woman - Venom Woman was also created by Dr. Wily to give snakes the ability to spread venom by using a special power of hers. She'll jump up to the top, freeze, move left and right to shoot venom down, and eventually come back down to run left and right and jump. Her stage has a snake-like theme and has an underwater section that is green and filled with venomous enemies. Venom Woman's weapon, the Venom Shooter gives Megaman the ability to shoot venom buster shots and can be shot in 8 directions. When on contact with an enemy, they will be able to be bypassed for 4 seconds and they will do 6 more damage afterwards. * Deep Man - Deep Man was designed for making deep discoveries on Earth such as reaching it's core and gem research. Deep Man uses a drill to go underground and stand behind you to do a melee attack and shoot two deep shots with the only way to avoid them is by sliding. Deep Man's stage takes place underground and near the Earth's core. Deep Man's weapon, the Deep Drill is a melee weapon that is useful for short-ranged combat. Category:Mega Man Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii U Games